


Animalistic

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Intersex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn is a werewolf living Lima, Ohio trying to keep her wolfish side underwraps from the one person that she secretly loves and trying to protect but will her control be enough as she tries to keep her distance. Will Rachel uncover Quinn's secrets? Will it change how she views the head Cheerio? Will wolfish side take over? Intersex/Werewolf Quinn





	1. Chapter 1

I stared at them out the corner and I swear that it takes everything in me not to go over there to rip his giant meaty arm off of her but I know that I can’t without drawing unwanted attention to myself or looking like a crazy person. The wolf in me is telling me to go over there and claim what is rightfully right but I ignore it because Rachel doesn’t belong to me and there’s no way that she would want to be with a freak like me if she knew the truth. Yes, you heard right I said wolf. I come from a long of werewolves and my pack live in Lima, Ohio because it’s quiet and we can live here in peace without detection from the humans or hunters that might do us harm. I’m going to become the Alpha when my Dad decides to step down when he feels that I am ready to take over the pack and by then, I should be in my prime to take a mate which luckily for me, my mate can be female since I have the right equipment to impregnate her when the time comes. The only reason why my older sister Francesca isn’t taking over is because she ran away to Texas to be with her vampire boyfriend so the responsibility of becoming Alpha falls to me as the youngest.

Thanks a lot, Frannie. The only person I want for a mate is currently taken by one Finn ’Fuckin’ Hudson which I don’t understand what the tiny diva sees in him because he’s such overgrown man-child that barely has intelligent thought in his head and he’s always making her feel bad about wanting to leave Lima. I can’t explain I feel fiercely drawn to the girl but it’s just something about her… maybe it’s her kind hearted and forgiving nature or it’s her insanely talented voice but I want to make that’s protected which is I put a stop to all the slushy on the girl… and the Gleeks too because I have to love singing and performing. I want leave to Lima but I know that I can’t because all the noise in New York will bring out my wolfish side and I have less control over myself when I’m in the state with no telling what I might do. I’m watching the two as they talk and the conversation quickly escalates as Finn’s face gets redder by the second before towering over the future Broadway star then a loud slap rings through the hallway as she slaps hard, surprising the both of them as he frowns.

The quarterback raises his hand like he was about to strike her and I was over there in two seconds flat, grabbing his wrist from following through with the slap as I glared at him as I push him away from Rachel and he cowers slightly as he should before stomping down the hallway in a huff. I glared at his retreating as I turn to the tiny diva behind to see that she’s shaking and before I could stop myself, I wrap my arms around her trembling form as I get a whiff of her strawberry shampoo as she buries her head into my shoulder. We stayed like this for awhile before my wolfish side started to stir within in me, telling me to Rachel right then and there, make her mine and it was stronger than it usually is because her scent is intoxicating but I fought for control of my body because I don’t want to forced myself on her. I would never forgive myself if I hurt in any kind of way as untangled myself from the diva as she looks up at me with a grateful on her face but I still see the slight fear in her eyes because of that dumbass Finn and I was tempted to go find him to rip his fuckin throat for even thinking of laying a hand on this perfect girl. He should be thankful that she’s even dating his pitiful, ungrateful ass but I digress.

“Thank you Quinn for stepping in when you did” Rachel said smiling slightly.

“N-No problem Rachel, I wasn’t about to let that overgrown man-child lay a finger on you” I said smiling.

“Finn’s not so bad, Quinn” Rachel said shaking her head.

“Rachel, he’s almost hit you. You can do so much better than him” I said frowning.

“No… I can’t. not everyone is a perfect, blonde cheerleader like you are Quinn so excuse me for thinking that Finn is the only one that loves me” Rachel said storming off.

_Fuck, that went well. If only you knew, Rachel._

_**You should’ve claimed her when you had the chance. Let me take over for a control and that tight little ass of hers will be ours.** _

_Not a chance, I’m forcing myself onto Rachel just because you cant keep it in your pants._  
  
**_You mean keep in our pants. You and I are one in the same and we rely on each other to survive. You can’t be in control forever because you will slip up one or another until then, I’ll bid my time._**

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

_**We shall see, we shall see** _

This is why I can’t afford to let this side of me, this is why I can’t afford to get too close to Rachel in fear of what it do to her if I let my control slip even for a second and I don’t want it to be the reason why she hates. If I can protect her by keeping as much distance as I can and watching her over until graduation then it’s all worth it in the end because she’s worth it. I walk to the football field for after school Cheerio practice and I know that Coach is gonna be riding my ass hard for being late but she’s always riding my ass so it’s nothing new to me and Couch Sue is yelling at the team to run fast around the track when she catches sight of me.

“Fabray, you’re late. Run with the team and not stop until I say so or you’re throwing up guts” Sue says through her megaphone.

I groan inwardly as I catch up with the rest of the squad as Santana who’s my second in command on the Cheerio as well as in the pack has been my best friend since we were in diapers. She can be a mega bitch with tough exterior that seem impenetrable but she’s exactly a big softie… just don’t tell her that said that because she’ll kick me in the nuts and I prefer to have my dick intact but I can rely on her with my secret as she can trust me with her secret about being a lesbian. You see the Latina is struggling with her sexuality and isn’t exactly out about it which no one at McKinley knows about… least that’s what she thinks anyways because her being in the closet is the worst kept secret that everyone knows about. The only reason everyone knows is because Santana pretty much attached to the hip with Brittany S. Piece, our other best friend, but they’re on much friendlier terms than I am with the blonde dancer and everyone can see how much they’re into each other but the shorter Cheerio.

I know that the raven haired Cheerio’s in love with Brittany and no one’s gonna give her flack about it if they know what’s good for them because no one messes with my pack without suffering the consequences. The blonde dancer doesn’t know that either of being werewolves because we want to drag her into our mess with the possibility of other pack using her as a leverage against us to hurt which is very we’re very protective over her and make sure that one of us is very her at all times but Santana mostly has that covered since they’re rarely apart from each other. The Latina’s the only one that knows about my crush on Rachel and often tries to push me into confessing my feeling but I remind her about not confessing her feelings for Brittany so she leave it alone.

“What were you doing, Fabray? Jerking off or something?” Santana asked smirking.

“Shut the fuck up, Lopez or I’ll send you to the bottom of the pyramid” I shot back.

“No need to get your panties in a twist” Santana said rolling her eyes. “But seriously where the hell were you at?”

“I had to handle a situation again” I said lowering my voice slightly so the other wouldn’t hear our conversation.

“Hudson and Berry again? Ugh, what’s with that girl going back to the Douchebag after he treats her like trash. Must be a masochist or something” Santana said shaking her head.

“Watch your mouth, Lopez. I mean it” I said baring my fangs as my eyes flashing gold.

“Whatever but I’m just saying that you need to make Berry yours or leave her the fuck alone cause you’re bending over backwards for the girl without reaping the reward”

“I’m not doing this because I’m expecting something in return from her. I just want to make sure that she’s protected and taken care of. Something that Hudson isn’t doing” I said frowning. “Besides you’re not one to talk with the way you get all overprotective over Britt-Britt”

“Shut it, Fabray” Santana growls.

“You better not be growling at me, Lopez because you know which one of is stronger and I won’t hesitant to take you out if you step out of line” I said.

“Whatever” Santana scoffs.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

I can’t believed that Quinn had the nerve to say the things that she said! She had right to say those things because she’s has no idea what’s going on in my relationship with Finn and I believe we are going to be very happy with each other, still in love, in New York pursuing my dreams of being a Broadway star and he will…. He will. I’m not sure what the quarterback will be doing in New York but I am more than sure that he will be great in it because he can do anything that he sets his mind and I believe that will all my heart. We’ll have our whole lives together to pursue our dreams and happy because I love Finn and I know that he loves me. The quarterback may have his issues but no one’s perfect and I know that he wouldn’t actually hit me but… there have been a few hits that he has come pretty close to doing it but he always stops himself.

If I didn’t push him so much that the quarterback wouldn’t get so angry with me as often and he wouldn’t feel the need to hit me. I sigh to myself as I walk to home to find empty once again but I’m used to it because Dad’s are busy with patients at the hospital and Daddy’s always with his clients at the firm so they don’t have as much for time as I would like but that’s what to expect both your parents excel in their field of choice. It’s quite lonely at times but I can’t tell them that because I don’t want to come off as a selfish, spoiled brat that needs her Fathers’ constant attention so I deal with my loneness like I normally do, I sing until it goes away. I walked up to my room, changing out of my clothes into a tank top and a pair of Scoff shorts then do my vocal exercises when I hear the doorbell ring. Who could that be? I wasn’t expecting anyone. I walked down the stairs to open the door to see that it’s Finn standing behind it with that cute half smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Hey Rachel, these are for you” Finn said handing me the flowers.

“Thank you Finn, they’re beautiful” I said sniffing them.

“I want to come by to check up on you and tell you that I know that you’re sorry for upsetting me earlier. I know that you didn’t mean it” Finn said walking into the room.

“R-Right it was my fault. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have picked that stupid fight with you” I said putting the flowers in a vase.

“Don’t worry I forgive you. So… are your Dads here?” Finn asked curious.

“No, they’re away at a conference in Columbus and they won’t be back until the end of the week” I said walking into the living room.

“Cool, cool why don’t we watch a movie?” Finn asked smiling.

“Sure”

Finn searches through our movie collection before deciding on some action movie that more than likely belongs to Daddy and popping into the DVD player then sitting back on the couch as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I wasn’t paying attention to the movie but it didn’t really matter because things are going good between us as we put the movie behind us until halfway through it, I feel the quarterback trying to cop a feel and I move his hand. He tries it again and I removed his hand only for him to try it again ten minutes and it was starting to get on my nerves because Finn know that I’m not ready to take that step into our relationship because I want to be twenty-five when I give myself fully.

“Finn stop” I said getting annoyed. 

“Come on Rach, let me cop a feel” 

“No”

“Rachel!” Finn whines. “Let me touch your breast”

“Finn, I told you no and you should respect me enough to stop” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

“Rachel, I’m the quarterback of the football and the guys expect me to get laid. Don’t you love me, Rachel?” Finn pouts.

“I do love you Finn but I am not sleeping with you and I don’t appreciate you trying to guilt trip into doing so. I don’t care that the guys on the football team expect you to sleep around and you shouldn’t let them peer pressure into doing that. I expect better from you, Finn” I said shaking my head.

“Who are you to criticize me? You don’t know what kind of pressure that I’m under” Finn said frowning.

“I’m not trying criticize you, Finn but-”

“No, you listen to me, you whore. I made you into who you are and you’re lucky that I am even dating your high maintenance ass. Do you know how hard it is to be your boyfriend with your constant rambling about being Broadway stars and musicals all the damn time. God, you can be so annoying majority of the time” 

“Then why are you with me if I am such a burden on you?” I asked trying to keep my tears at bay.

“Cause I’m hoping that you’ll put out but with you being such a freaking cocktease. I don’t even know”

“Cocktease? I’m not a cocktease” I said offended.

“You are a cocktease, Rachel. With all those short skirts that you wear, all the guys are hoping to catch a glimpse of your panties if you bend over the wrong way and I know that you enjoy the way that the guys look at you. You like teasing but you don’t put out. I hate it” Finn said shaking his head. 

“It’s not like that. I don’t notice those other guys, Finn and it’s not like I do it on purpose” I said frowning. 

“Yes, you do and you’re a whore” 

“I’m not a whore, Finn if I haven’t slept with anyone and I don’t -”

My face is forced to one side as Finn strikes me across the face and I hold my reddening cheek as I looked at him with tears in my eyes, shocked that he has actually struck me. I can’t believe that the quarterback actually hitting me but he did and he doesn’t look sorry for what he’s done as he forces me further onto the couch, holding my hands above my head.

“Finn, let go me” I said struggling against his hold.

“No, if you’re going to give yourself up willingly then I’m just gonna take what I want. Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle” Finn said loosening his belt with his free hand.

“Please Finn please, don’t do this” I said struggling harder.

“Stop being such a big baby, Rachel and just relax”

It donned on me that my boyfriend of two years is about to rape me and there’s nothing that I can do about it but cry when the front door is forced open as Finn’s forced onto the floor. I quickly sit up to see that it’s… Quinn with half her weigh on top of the quarterback, punching him over and over again until blood’s gushing out of his nose and onto her fist. Finn cries out in pain but the head Cheerio doesn’t stop hitting him until he’s sprawled on the floor unconscious and she stands up before turning to face her as for a moment, I thought that her normally hazel green appeared to molten golden but that couldn’t right. The cheerleader bends in front of me, taking my face in her hands and her lips are moving but I couldn’t hear a word that she was saying until she lightly taps me on the cheek, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“W-What? Quinn, what are you doing here?” 

“I was coming over to apologize to you for earlier when I heard shouting from outside and I knocked the door the down because I thought something might have been going on. Good thing that I did or who knows what else would have happen”

I choked on a sob as I wrapped my arms around Quinn’s neck because I’m so grateful that she showed up with she did because Finn was… he was… what he was about to do to me scared me. How could he do this to me? I thought that he loved me but he tried to rape me. He tried to force himself on me against my will. He would’ve gotten away with it if Quinn hadn’t showed up when she did. Quinn saved me. Quinn stayed with me when we called the police and when they had taken him away to hospital to treat his injuries then they’re taking him to the precinct for interrogation. The head Cheerio stayed with me while the officers questioned me about the incident and comforted me when it became too much for me to talk about but I was glad that it was over for now but the cops said that they would in touch. We didn’t say much once they left and I didn’t feel like talking much so Quinn held in me in her arms as she rubs soothing circles into my back for awhile as she rocks me back and forth.

“Quinn?”

“Yeah Rachel” 

“Thank you for being here for me. I don’t think that I would be able to get through this without you” I said resting my head in the crook on her neck.

“No problem, I’ll always be here for you when you need me” Quinn said kissing me on the temple.

“Promise?” I asked looking at her. “Even after I said to you earlier?”

“I promise that you won’t leave me until you want me” Quinn said cupping my cheek. 

“Stay with me? I don’t want to be alone”

“Of course” Quinn said smiling softly.

* * *

End of ch. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

I never expected things to turn out how they have or that I would have broken up with my on and off again boyfriend Finn who tried to force himself on me after I told him that I didn’t want to sleep with him. I knew that he wanted to but I wasn’t ready to take that step in our relationship with how rocky it’s been lately and I truly thought that loved me but it wasn’t true as he only wanted to be with me if he thought that I would put out. I am thankful that Quinn showed up when she did because I would be in some major danger but I don’t want to think about it as I walk into my room before climbing onto my bed. The normally confidant and self-assured head Cheerio looks at me awkwardly as she shifts from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do and I couldn’t help but find her adorable as I reach out, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her onto the bed. The cheerleader’s pale cheeks quickly turn a bright red as she tries to put some distance between us but I don’t let her as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close as I bury my face into her chest.

“Rachel, I don’t think that you would want this close”

“Yes, I do Quinn” I said looking up at her. “Please, I want you here to hold. Can you hold me for awhile”

Several emotions flash between those beautiful hazel eye as she bites her bottom lip before letting it go as a smile forms, wrapping her arms around my waist and I snuggle into her embrace. Laying here with Quinn is totally different than laying with Finn, it doesn’t feel like I’m going to be smothered if the quarterback rolls over in his sleep as Quinn isn’t as big and smells a lot better than. I find myself relaxing further as the head Cheerio lightly scratching my scalp, making me quite sleepy as I find sleep in her embrace and I don’t have to think about what transpired earlier in the day.

“Sleep baby girl, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise that I’ll protect you until my dying breath” Quinn whispers. 

I trust that she will keep her promise on staying until I wake up before into a deep slumber and before I know it, I open my eyes to find myself in room and by the darkness outside of my window, it’s already late but I found myself alone. I looked around my room for any signs of Quinn but there was none and I couldn’t help but feel disappointed and sad that she broke her promise to stay in her embrace but why did I expect her to be any different from the others. People always make me promises and they end up breaking them when things get difficult so I should be used to it by now but it doesn’t take the pain hurt any less and I hate that try to see the good people when they hurt me so. I sigh to myself as I sit up on my bed when the door of bedroom opens, revealing the head Cheerio walking in with a big brown bag in her hands and a few DVDs tucked under her arm, surprising quite a bit. I had thought that she had left but that turns out not to be the case as she sets the bag down on my desk along with the DVDs before opening the bag and a wondrous fills the air causing my stomach growl loudly.

“Good thing I decided to grab some food from that Thai place around the corner but I thought that I would be back before you woke up. Sorry that you had to wake up alone” Quinn said flashing me an apologetic smile. 

“It’s okay, Quinn, I understand and thank you for coming back” I said smiling.

“Always” Quinn said smiling. “Oh and I got some movies for us to watch while we eat”

“What did you get?” I asked curious.

“Funny Girl, the Wonderful Wizard Of Oz and Moulin Rouge. Personally I like Moulin Rouge out of the three” Quinn said off-handedly.

I was surprised that Quinn’s being so accommodating to my needs right now but it’s a welcome change from doing it for Finn all the time as he would never do the same for me. The head Cheerio pulls out all of the take-out boxes from the bag before handing me one and a pair of chopsticks as she walks over to the DVD player resting under the plasma screen TV that’s mounted on the wall putting in Funny Girl. She walks over to the computer desk chair by my bed, sitting in as she pulls out anther take out box and chopsticks before looking up to see me staring at me.

“Something wrong?” 

I didn’t say anything but patted the empty space next to me on the bed, Quinn chuckle a little before getting up from the chair and sitting down next to bed as snuggle into her side as the movie start. I take a bite into the Lo Mien to find out that it’s the vegan kind that I normally get and I’m surprised that the cheerleader actually remembered that I’m a vegan as where Finn would constantly forget. I hate that I’m constantly comparing the Cheerio to the quarterback since they’re nothing like in any way but it’s hard because before now, I always thought that she hated me but in the last two days she’s tried to warn me about Finn and saved me from him. All of this very confusing and I can’t make heads or tails of anything as nothing is making sense at the moment as things seem topsy-turvy with me unsure of where I stand with Quinn.

“you okay over there, Rachel?” Quinn asked pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah, just thinking” 

Quinn sets her food down before pausing the movie then turning to face me as she takes my face in her hands, running her thumbs along my cheeks as she looks at me with this intense look on her eye that makes it hard breathless. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Quinn asked concerned.

“Not really, I just want to forget that it ever happened”

“Rachel, maybe talking about it might do you some good”

“Quinn please, can we just watch movie?” I asked looking away from her.

“Okay but just know that I’m here for you” Quinn said kissing me lightly on the forehead. 

“Quinn”

“Yes?”

“Why are you doing all of this? Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked confused. “I thought that you hated me”

“I never hated you, Rachel” Quinn said sighing. “It’s actually quite the opposite”

“What do you mean?”

“The truth is I actually like you a lot” Quinn said running her hand through her hair.

“Then why did you say anything?” I asked frowning

“Because you were already with Finn and I hated that he got to you first as I thought that I had lost my chance with you so I thought I would stop the slushy attacks to make things easier on you at school”

“What? Finn told me that he did that” I said shocked. 

“Of course he would. On top of being a major jackass, he’s a total lair” Quinn scoffs.

I can’t believe that Finn would take credit for something that he didn’t even do and lie to me about it when it was Quinn truly has my best interest in mind as he led me to believe that he truly was trying to make things better between us. It’s hard to believe that the Cheerio has a crush on me this whole time as it’s mind-bogging because I never thought in a million years that the most popular girl at McKinley would have a crush on me. 

“How long?”

“What?” Quinn asked confused.

“How long have you had a crush on me?”

“Seventh grade” Quinn said looking away from me.

“That long? You had a crush on me for five years?” I asked shocked.

“Yeah” Quinn said quietly.

“Oh Quinn, why didn’t you tell me back then? I didn’t get together until ninth grade”

“Because I was fear of you rejecting me and I was of what you do when you find out about my secret” Quinn said pulling her knees up to her chest.

“What secret?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

“I wasn’t born like normal girls. I was born with a penis instead of a vagina and before I transferred to McKinley in middle school, I went to a different school and I was picked on a lot for being overweight, wearing glasses, braces and mostly of all having a penis. I asked my parents to transfer me schools before I out that I was pretty athletic and got into gymnastics and cheerleading before long, the weight melted off. I thought if I reinvented myself that I would never get bullied ever again” Quinn explains.

I knew that Quinn was bullied in her younger days and I can’t imagine what she went through at her previous school that would make her want to change schools and become the girl that she is now. Looking at the cheerleader now and seeing how painful reliving her past, I couldn’t help myself but pull her into my arms and hold her tightly because I know that she was just a scared little girl that just wanted to be held. The Cheerio snuggles into my chest, holding onto me like I was her last lifeline and I know that it have taken a lot for her to tell me about her past.

“Quinn, I’m sorry that you had to go through that and I would never wish that kind of torment on my worst enemy but you having a penis doesn’t change the fact that you have done so much for me over the last couple of days but I can’t say that I can return your feelings”

Quinn pulls back from me and I could see the dishearten look on her face but she quickly sculptured her expression to one of a fake smile and happiness as she looks up at me. 

“I didn’t expect you to return my feelings, Rachel. If you just want to be friends then that’s what we’ll be. Look it’s getting late and I should probably get going” Quinn said turning her back to me.

“Quinn wait”

“Look Rachel, I get it. You don’t have to spare my feelings” Quinn said slipping on her shoes.

I wrap my arms around the cheerleader, burying my face into her shoulder effectively stopping her from what she was doing because I didn’t want things to turn out like this. I wanted Quinn to let me finish what I was about to say before attempting to run away from but I don’t want to her run from me because I need her more than ever now after everything that has everything that happened. I need the Cheerio and in some ways, she needs me to cause I can’t have things go back to the way that they were before.

“Quinn, I can’t return your feelings”

“Rachel” says Quinn.

“But I do want to try and see where things goes between us but you’ll have to be patient with me because I’m not the same girl I was earlier. I’m slightly damaged”

“Rachel, you’re not damaged in the slightest. You’ve through something that I was traumatic and no one expects you to be 100% okay after that” Quinn said turning to face me.

“Yeah but still” I said sighing.

“There’s no but still about it” Quinn said firmly. “The fact that you tried to comfort me after I told you about my past even with what you went through today proves that you’re stronger that what people give you credit for and I would lucky to have you”

“If only Finn felt that way” 

“Well screw him since he was stupid enough to threw away what could have been the best thing in his life because of his stupid libido” Quinn said frowning. 

I looked Quinn in the eyes to the fire behind them and I don’t know what possessed me to lean in to capture her in a chaste kiss but I know that I feel incredible warm and fuzzy on the inside. There was something in that kiss that I was wasn’t getting with I kissed Finn but I do know that kiss was magical and when I pulled back the Cheerio’s eyes were slightly dilated as her cheeks turned a slight pinkish color.

“What was that for?”

“I’m not exactly sure but I want to do it again. Is it okay if I kiss you again?” I asked nervously.

“Please” 

I smiled as I leaned again to kiss Quinn again and the second kiss was even better than the first time as I wrap my arms around her neck as she lean back into the bed, pulling me on top of her. I looked at the cheerleader underneath me with a smile as I pecked her on the lips before snuggling into her chest as she lightly scratches my scalp and I let out a sigh in content.

* * *

End of ch. 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Holding Rachel in my arms like this is like nothing have ever experience but it’s prefect and feels like paradise and I don’t wan this to end as I know that it‘s going to come when her alarm clock goes off. I reached over to turn it off because I found the noise extremely annoying especially with my sensitive heighten hearing as I turned to see the diva stretching her arms over her head when I see a sliver of skin showing cause of her tank top. She brings her arms down, laying them on her stomach as she looks over at me with a content smile on her as I return the sentiment but only slightly cause I know that she won’t remember what she said about wanting to pursue a relationship because I’m sure that she only said that to pacify me or something. I doubt that she remember the kisses that we shared either which has me wondering if I imagine the whole thing because of wanting and hoping that the singer would return my feelings but that we can never be with my abnormal anatomy as if that hasn’t scared her off, my darker secret might.

Just holding the diva in my arms like this will be enough and the night that we shared together will forever be ingrained in my memories which I will cherish forever as I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a warm hand on my cheek as the smell of strawberries wafts into my nostrils. I look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and before I could say anything, a pair of soft lips are pressed against my own as a hand slides down to my neck but the kiss was too short for my liking as they pull away as I let out a small whimper in discontent. I open my eyes to see to the diva looking at me with a huge smile on her face as she rubs her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss as I feel a blush forming on my cheeks because I know now that what happened last night actually happened and wasn’t a warped experience that my mind was playing on me. It actually happened but I’m not sure what this means for us because I need to know that this is actually something that the singer actually wants and not something that she’s doing because she thinks it’s what I want from her. I don’t want to force her into something because that’s something Finn would and I am nothing like that bastard as I do care about Rachel as to what she wants because she’s important to me.

“Quinn?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You seem distracted” Rachel said concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I have to ask you something” I said sighing.

“Okay ask”

“About last night when you said that you want to see where thing goes between us, did you just say that just because it’s what I wanted to hear or… do you really want to try things out between us?” I asked nervously.

I don’t know what she’s going to say but I need to hear her answer if I’m going to be able to move on with my life.

“I said what I said because I honestly do want to see where things go between us because I care about you Quinn and I want to see if we have be turned into something romantic or something of a platonic nature but I want to try. I would never do say something just to pacify you because you don’t deserve that kind of answer but I do ask you to be patient with me as I have never had a girlfriend before and I don’t not the protocol for this but as you know that I think that sexuality is fluid” Rachel replies.

“In true Rachel Berry fashion to go into a rant” I said chuckling. 

“S-Sorry, Finn has told me on multiple occasion that I do then talk quite a lot and he tends to tune me out and I have working on not talking so much but as it seems that it hasn’t been working out in my favor as I still tend to go long winded rants about things. I don’t seems to realize that I’m doing until he tells me to quiet or when he’s too quiet for a long period of time… I’m doing it again, aren’t I? I’m sorry Quinn, I’ll try not to get on your nerves with my incessant talking” Rachel rambles.

A part of me wants to go find Finn and kick his teeth in for telling Rachel that she talks a lot as he wanted to change that part of because he couldn’t handle that part of her as he has nothing to add to the conversation. I don’t understand how the diva put up with him for so long and was willing to change herself to keep a good for nothing douchebag that isn’t going anywhere or leaving Lima for that matter as I looked at the singer as she looks at me in fear that I was going to tell her to stop talking. I take her face in my hands, capturing her lips in a heated, reassuring kiss causing her to gasp as she holds onto my wrist as I nibble on her bottom lip as I pull on it as I pull away to see that her eyes are slightly dilated.

“Have I never told you that it’s fuckin sexy when you go on long-winded rants?” I asked smirking.

“N-No, I d-don’t think that you have” Rachel said breathlessly.

“Well, it is because it turns me on when you talk and don’t ever stop, okay”

“Q-Quinn” Rachel said blushing. 

“Keep saying my name, it’s so hot” I said grinning.

I don’t think Rachel’s cheek could get any pinker than they already were as she buries her face into my chest to hide her blushing face and I couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction as I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it’s already fifteen ’til seven and we need to get ready for school but I don’t want to get out of bed but I know that the diva isn’t going to go for just skipping school just to lay in bed all day.

“Come on Rachel, we have to get ready for school”

“No, I wanna stay in bed all day with you” Rachel said shaking her head without lifting her head. 

Say what? Rachel Berry not wanting to go school and stay in bed with me. That’s a shock to say the least. What’s going on with her? Does this have something to do with Finn. He was arrested yesterday and there’s way that he’s gonna be there unless his Mom bailed him out. That’s a possibility and if that’s the case than I’m gonna make sure that he doesn’t get within fifty feet of her unless he wants to get his throat ripped out with my canines. I’m still gonna make him pay for what he did to Rachel and there’s way that he’s gonna get off easy for what he did but I have to deal this discreetly as possibly and I have to talk to Father about imprinting Rachel. I lift Rachel’s chin so she’s looking me in the eyes and I could see the terror and dread behind those eyes as the tear begin to swell causing me to hate Finn Hudson even more if possible for placing this fear in the woman that I love.

**_Lets kill the bastard. Lets rip him limb from limb. Come on young one, we’ll show him what happens when you mess with our woman. We’ll show that overgrown punk what real fear and pain is._ **

_No, I can’t kill him. People will notice and get suspicious. This call for finesse, not bloody brutality even if I would revel in it. Killing is always a last resort if this pack’s survival comes into question._

**_You’re learning young one, you are learning but one day will you have to make a choice in the diva. You can’t hide everything from her forever and she will out about me when you least expect it._ **

I sigh quietly to myself because that’s what worried me the most because I know that my inner wolf is right and it’s only a matter of time before Rachel find out the whole truth about me and my family. The last thing that I want to happen is my wolfish side slipping out and hurting someone or even worse hurting the diva because I won’t be able to forgive myself I did something and unable to restrain myself.

“Rachel, is you not wanting to go to school have something to do with Finn?” I asked curious. 

“Yes in a way, I’m afraid of him getting out on bail and showing up to school to retaliate against you for defending me. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me, Quinn, I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt” Rachel said worried.

Oh… Oh, I get it. She’s worried about me getting hurt, not because she’s afraid of Finn. I’m sure that she’s afraid of the bastard but she’s more concerned about my safety. That’s sweet but unnecessary as I’m more than capable to handling the punk on a one on one fight but its not even a fight with the vast difference in our abilities. It’s nice to know that Rachel cares about me and is worried over little ol’ me but I can take care of myself besides I have Santana backing me up if things get a little hairy as I can take on Finn if this situation called for it but I hope that it won’t have to come to that.

“Rachel, it’s okay. I’m not worried about Finn because I can take him” I said smiling reassuring.

“It’s not a matter of whether you can take him or not Quinn because I’ve seen what you can do but I don’t want you to fight him cause I’m worried about what he might to you if he decides to retaliate. Finn’s a very frightening person when angered” Rachel said shaking her head.

“Wait… what do you mean?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. “Has Finn tried to hurt in his rage?”

“I have come close but he never laid his hands on me until yesterday because he always stops before following through. He has frightening me so badly that I knew that it was only a matter of time but he would” Rachel said tearing up once again.

“Oh Rachel, I promise you that I’ll protect you and I’ll never let anything bad happen to you” I said pulling her into my arms.

“Just stay with me” Rachel mutters into my chest.

“Always”

_Finn Hudson, watch your back because you’re gonna pay for what you have done. You’re gonna met the more dangerous side of Quinn Fabray._

**_That’s what I like to hear, young one. Show him the power of the alpha wolf._ **

* * *

No One’s POV 

Finn and his mother walks out of the police station side by side as Carol Hudson was not happy with her son at the moment because he managed to get himself throwing in jail for forcing himself on that poor Rachel girl. Carol has liked the Berry girl as she always had a good head on her shoulder and she was hoping that the girl would be good for son. The single mother should’ve have known that it was asking too much of the teenaged girl to help Finn with his unsolved anger issues as they stem from his Father’s death and dishonorable charge in the army. It’s not a thing to deal but there’s no excuse for what her son done and she’s going make sure that he doesn’t something like this ever again as she plans to give him a firm lecture when they get home.

The jock wasn’t happy about being thrown in jail for wanting to have sex with his girlfriend and had told the officers that she was on the difficult side as well as that they were just having a lover’s spat when Quinn Fabray attacked him out of nowhere. The officers didn’t believe his story before throwing him in a holding cell under his mom came to bail him out and she was pissed at him for what he did. Finn couldn’t believe that his mom believe his girlfriend over him or no one believed him but he’s gonna make sure to get back at this Cheerio for making a liar out of him because it’s the last thing that she will ever do. As the jock walks to the car, he feels a chills along his spine as there’s something ominous in the air and it’s making him slightly fearful but he chooses to ignore it as he climbs into the car.

_You’re pay for what you did to me, Quinn. You’ll pay for stealing my girl. No one makes a fool out of Finn Jeremiah Hudson. Rachel, you will be mine once again. You’ll see._

* * *

  
End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Spending all day at home in Quinn’s arms is the most wonderful feeling in the world because I never felt this safe with someone except with the exception of my Fathers but that’s a different but with my girlfriend makes me feel like… I don’t know how to exactly to describe it although it feels amazing. We spent of the day laying in bed, watching movies and eating Thai food as the day starts to end but we didn’t notice until the head Cheerio’s phone started to ring and she picks it up before rolling her eyes at the screen then answering.

“What is it, San?” 

…

“What? No, I’m covering for you” Quinn said frowning.

…

“Sounds like a personal problem to me” Quinn deadpans.

…

“Ugh, fine but you owe me one”

…

“Yeah, yeah talk to you later bitch” Quinn said hanging up the phone.

“What was that about?” I asked curious.

“Santana needed me to cover for me because she got grounded by her Mom and she needs me to cover for her if her Mom calls looking for her by saying that she’s with me”

“Why did Santana get grounded for me?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Knowing her it could be a number of things” Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

“Is her Mom really going to believe that her daughter is with you instead of staying at home? Why is Santana sneaking out for anyways? What could possibly be so important?”

“Well her mom thinks that I’ll be a good influence on San and I’ve never given her a reason not to trust me and she’s probably sneaking out to see Brittany” Quinn replies. 

“Oh”

I knew that Santana and Brittany were rather close to each other and they’re Quinn’s best friend but it’s hard not to see how much that they care for each other as I always thought that they were a thing. What I really don’t understand is why neither one of them made their relationship public as to everyone knows what’s going on with them since they’re not very secretive with their affections with each other.   
“What are you thinking about?” Quinn inquires.

“It’s just… Santana and Brittany are item right?”

“Yeah even though Santana will deny that they are” Quinn said rolling her eyes.

“Why would she deny that they’re together if they are?” I asked frowning.

“Because this hick of a town isn’t particularly fond of something outside of the norm especially at our school. They’ll find any reason to pick on someone and Santana doesn’t want Santana picking on Brittany as she thinks that she’s protecting Brittany by hiding what they are until graduation which is stupid since everyone know what’s going between them” 

“If everyone knows then wouldn’t it be pointless to pretend to be something that she’s not” 

“Well yeah but knowing her, she’s not gonna listen but I’m not going to pressure into something that she’s not comfortable with although I wish she would come out and just admit that she’s in love with Brittany. That’s what she wants and doesn’t want to hide what they are”

“No one would stupid enough to bully Brittany because they’re too afraid of Santana” I said shaking my head.

“I know but Santana has a thick head”

“So…”

“So?”

“What about us?” I asked biting my lip.

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Are we going to hide our relationship at school?”

“I don’t want to but that’s what you want then I…”

“I don’t want to hide our relationship because I want everyone to know that I have the most beautiful and smartest girl in the world as my girlfriend” I said smiling.

“Keep saying stuff like that I’ll get a big head” Quinn said grinning. 

“Well it’s the truth” I said kissing her on the lips. 

Quinn wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me in close as our bodies mash together perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle, wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her on top of me. The head Cheerio nibbles on my bottom lip playfully then placing open-mouthed kiss along my jaw line down my neck until she reaches the spot where my neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping on it hard.

“Quinn” I said breathlessly.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupts as I let out a whimper when Quinn lets go of my neck and I push myself off of the bed, walking down the stairs to answer the door with my girlfriend not too far behind me. I opened the door to see Kurt and Mercedes standing behind the door with shocked expression on their faces as they looked behind me to see the cheerleader standing there before looking between the two of us trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Are you two gonna stand there with your mouths hanging open like that or are you going to come in?” Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

Kurt was the first to snap out of it as he grabs Mercedes by the hand, leading her inside and into the living room, sitting down on the loveseat with a still stunned diva as Quinn and I sit across from them on the couch. The silence was deafening as the dark skinned diva finally snaps out of her stupor to look at the cheerleader with an impressed look on her face as she holds out his fist towards her who bumps her fist against it with male diva looking at each other with confused looks on our faces.

“About damn time” Mercedes said smirking.

“I know, I know” Quinn said chuckling slightly.

“Why does it feel like we’re missing something?“ Kurt said frowning.

“I know but what are you two talking about?” I asked confused.

“Quinn finally got her girl” Mercedes said shrugging her shoulders.

“Wait a minute Quinn likes Rachel?” Kurt asked shocked. “And you knew about it and didn’t tell me!”

“It was pretty obvious. I’m surprised that you didn’t pick up on it with all the sexual and longing looks that Quinn kept sending Rachel” replies Mercedes.

“Now that you think about it, I can’t believe that I didn’t notice it” Kurt said shaking his head. “So you two are together now?”

“Wait what looks?” I asked looking between the two of them.

“Wow, you really are dense or blind not to notice. Q wanted to make you hers since forever but since you were with Finn, she took the step a back which was pretty stupid if you ask me” Mercedes said shaking her head. “Finn’s a insensitive douchebag”

“Wait, did you break with up with Finn already?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“I-I did and I don’t want anything to do with him” I said trying to keep my emotions in check.

I know that Kurt and Mercedes don’t know about what happened the other day between Finn and myself but it’s still painful to think about and I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it. I feel Quinn wrapping her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her as she whispers soothing words into my ear with the two diva staring at us with confused and worried looks on their face. I know that they’re wondering what’s going on but I don’t know if I am able to tell them the whole truth because I don’t know how they will react or if they’ll believe me because I know that we haven’t been on the best term until recently as we started to try our hands at a friendship. The jock didn’t like that I was spending time with them as he has told me that they were tolerating me and didn’t really want to be friends with me also that he’s my only friend and the only one that has my best interest in mind.

“Do you want to tell me? You don’t have to if it’s too painful to talk about” Quinn whispers.

“I… I want to tell them. They are my friends and I know that I can trust them” I said swallowing thickly. 

“Okay, take your time”

“What’s going on? Did the breakup turn messy or something?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well in a way but I told Finn that I didn’t want to have sex with him until I was twenty-five and the other night, we were watching a movie and he tried to cop a feel on me. I told him to stop and it caused to him to become angry with me while calling me a whore before forcing himself on me” I said as the tears flow down my eyes. 

“D-Did he… you know?” asked Mercedes. 

“No before he could get his pant unbuttoned Quinn busted through the door, pulling him off of me and punching him over and over again” I said wiping my eyes.

“Did you guys called the police?” Kurt asked shaking with anger.

“Yeah we did but I wish that I could’ve done more” Quinn said glaring at the floor.

“No Quinn, you did enough” I said taking her hand in my own. “You protected me and was there for me afterwards”

“I can’t believe that he would do something like that to you as he always claiming that he’s in love with you. He deserves more than a beat down” Mercedes said angrily.

“Please guys don’t do anything hasty. I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me” I said shaking my head.

“But Rachel, he-”

“No Kurt, I just want to move on from this and focus on winning Regionals. Promise me that you won’t do anything dramatic. All of you” I said looking at the three of them.

“Promise” Kurt and Mercedes said begrudgingly.

“I’ll try but no promises” Quinn said kissing me on the temple.

“I guess that the best that I’m going to get from you” I said shaking my head.

“Yup” Quinn said chuckling.

I get up from the couch to make some popcorn so the four of us could watch a movie together.

* * *

Quinn’s POV

“So what’s the game plan, Q?” Mercedes asked once Rachel was out of earshot. 

“Didn’t we just promise not to do anything?” Kurt asked furrowing his eyebrow together.

“No, promised not to do anything too dramatic” I said smirking. “What I am about to do is justice for Rachel but I’m going to need you guys need with it. You down?” 

“You know that I am. I know that Rachel and I have had the best track record but what Finn tried to do her is unforgivable and he deserves to pay for it” Mercedes said frowning.

“You know that I’m in” Kurt said with a nod.

“Okay, here’s the plan”

* * *

End of ch.. 5 


	6. Chapter 6

I know that Rachel said not to do anything too dramatic to Finn but he’s not about to get away with what he did to her that day and I’m going to make sure that he pays for it especially at school and no one can see us but that’s for a little later on. With help from Mercedes and Kurt, I’m gonna put this plan into motion as Finn walks into school with that annoying dopey, constipated smile on his face but it quickly disappear when he notices that everyone whispering, giggling and pointing at as he walks by. The dumb jock’s face scrunches up in confusion as the laughter continues until he walks down the hall where a crowd had gathered, looking at something when Jacob Ben Israel walks up to him with a smug smile on his face.

“Hey Hudson, what’s zero plus zero”

“I don’t know what?” Finn asked shrugging his shoulders, playing along. 

“Your grade point average” Jacob said smugly. “Apparently there’s proof that you can live without a brain” 

The crowd busts out laughing and taking shots at his intelligence as Finn’s face quickly turns bright red, grabbing JBI by the collar of his shirt and was fully prepared to knock his block off but stopped by a teacher and given detention as a result. The jock stomps off in a huff and I chuckle as this is only the start to what’s to be expected as throughout the day, there was more than a few times that he was the butt of everyone’s jokes even the AV club. He was dissed by a few of the Cheerios and non Cheerios while they cut him down to size about his ’mailman’ problem and a couple of the guys on the football and basketball team may or may not have gave him a hard time while gym as well as harassing him outside of classes. Someone managed to slip something in his shampoo while he showered, dying his hair a bright green color and taking away his clothes, replacing them with MC Hammer pants, ballerina shoes, a white tub top, and a brown sleeveless fur vest. It wasn’t long before pictures of him were leaked onto the internet that the jock couldn’t look anyone in the eye but my plan wasn’t done yet as ten pm rolled around and it wasn’t hard to find him since his scent of dirty gym socks and too much body spray gave him away.

I watched from a careful distance as the jock walks out of the convenient store with a carton of chocolate milk and a small plastic bag of junk food with a dishearten look his face, throwing back the sugary drink and slipping some of it on his white t-shirt. He walks into a part of the park that’s thick with trees and shrubs, making it perfect for what I’m intending to do as I let out a low growl causing Finn to jump in fear, looking around for it might have been before cautiously moving on and I follow him. I purposely stepped on twigs and letting out low growls to scare him further and the jock picks up the pace but I easily up with him as we pick up this cat and mouse game for a little while longer before the jock trips over his own feet and I step out of the brushes, baring my fangs. Finn quivers in fear, backing up into a nearby a tree as I advance on him like the dumb deer that he is and I could smell that he managed to pee himself in the process and I want to make him feeling as helpless and fearful as he made my girlfriend feel that day. I wanted to make him suffer and every cell in my body is scream to end his pathetic life right here and now with my wolfish whispering in my ear to do the deed but I don’t because I’m not a killer and I don’t have the right to take someone else’s life even if it is Finn’s. 

**_Don’t be so weak! Sink your fangs that bastard’s neck and snap it like a twig. You can do it easily._ **

_I’m not a killer and as much as I hate him, I can’t decide who lives and who dies. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself and I wouldn’t be able to look Rachel in the eyes if I did._

**_You disappoint me, pup. You disappoint me greatly._ **

_I think I can live with that._

I stared Finn in the eyes before scratching him with my claws on the shoulder, enough to draw blood but not too much and if he’s really lucky then it won’t scar later although I’m hoping that it does so it’ll be a constant reminder of this night. I retreat into the bushes before transforming back into my human form, making my way over towards Rachel’s place and I could see that she was still awake as the light was still on from her window. I quickly wash the blood on my hand before climbing up the side of the house with ease before setting on the ledge of the window then tapping on the glass to get the diva’s attention who’s typing away at her desk when she looks up to see me waving at her. She quickly gets up, moving to the window to open it and allowing me to come inside as she wraps her arms around my waist while I return the embrace, kissing her on the temple.

“Miss me?” I asked giggling.

“Where were you? I tried to find you after school but I couldn’t find you” Rachel said burying her face into my shoulder.

“Sorry, I had something to take care of but I should’ve called you before disappearing on you like that. It won’t happen again”

“Okay, I’m sorry too. I overreacted a little and you don’t have to tell me every time you leave school. I just-”

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. You were worried about me and I appreciate it” I said kissing her on the forehead.

Rachel looks up at me with a smile on her face, cupping my cheek then turning to walk over towards her dresser and rummaging through it before handing me some clothes to change into as she gestures to the bathroom. I smile, taking the clothes from her and going into the bathroom to take a quick shower to the diva sitting on the left side of the bed with a notebook in her lap scribbling away, unaware of my staring but I take in her unconventional beauty as I wonder how I got so lucky to call this girl mine. She looks up to see me staring at her, blushing profusely and ducking her eyes underneath her bang as I walked over towards her, lifting her chin so she’s looking me in the eyes and I capture her lips in passionate yet chaste kiss.

“You’re beautiful” I said smiling.

“T-Thank you” 

“You’re welcome” I said resting next to her. “What are you writing?”

“Songs. I was hit with inspiration so I’m writing them down” Rachel said smiling shyly.

“Can I read them… if you don’t mind” I asked curious.

“Once they’re done and I do some editing but they’re a little personal” 

“I don’t mind and I look forward to reading them” I said smiling. “I didn’t know that you write songs”

“There’s a lot of things that you don’t know about me, Ms. Fabray” Rachel said straightening her back.

“Well Ms. Berry, I plan on finding out everything I need to know about you” I said kissing her shoulder. 

“Come on you flirt, we have school tomorrow and I need my eight hours of sleep if I am to be at my best for Glee rehearsals. we’re gonna make a set list and start practicing as soon as possible if we’re to win Regional’s this year” Rachel said getting under the covers.

“You’re hot when you want to be prepared” I said nuzzling into her neck.

“Quinn, stop that tickles” Rachel giggles. 

“Oooo you’re ticklish” I said wiggling my eyebrows.

My fingers dance across her sides as she laughs while trying to get away from but it doesn’t work as I continue to tickle her until she’s left breathless in my arms then locking eyes with me, leaning forward to kiss me. Our lips dance around each other in a slow and sensual dance as I pulled her on top of me, nibbling on her bottom lip causing the diva to let out a low moan then licking the crease of her lips, asking for entrance which I’m granted. I slip my tongue into her mouth as her tongue meets me in the middle, maneuvering around each other to get a better taste of the other as my hand’s laced in her hair, pulling her closer to me while the other was perched on the small of her back. Rachel pulls back, looking down at me through slightly dilated eyes and her lips are swollen from our little make-out session before moving to lay on the side of me with her head on my shoulder, snuggling into me as I wrap my arms around her. I couldn’t be happier in this than I am right now and I never want it to end so I’m going to protect her with everything that I have because she means everything to me also I will not fail her again. I turned the light off, falling into a peaceful sleep unaware of the presence in the shadows.  


* * *

I’m standing at the edge of the property where the young Alpha is residing with her possible mate but what she doesn’t know is that I’m waiting for her to lower her guard and that’s when I will strike. I will be the leader of the pack and there’ll be nothing that she can do about as my companion perches himself on my shoulder in his raven form, picking the ticks out of his feathers.

“What is it, Diaval?”

“Are you sure that this is the best course of action? Why not find your own pack?” Diaval inquires.

“Because I need to take over this pack particularly because of the actions of the Elders who drove out my mother and killed my father. I can’t let them get away with their crimes and I will change the ways of the pack, leading them on the righteous path”

“Don’t you think you should let go the past and move on with your life” Diaval offers.

I glare at the raven who quickly backs off before flying off into the distance and I know that I need to do if I am ever going to move on with my life as the pack needs a real leader, not some weakling but I have to get her to trust me in order to so. Tomorrow I’m starting at McKinley to take one Quinn Fabray.

* * *

End of ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

I haven’t seen or heard from Finn in a few days but from what I heard that he’s been having a rough few days as the school has turned their backs on him and making fun of his ‘mailman‘ dilemma, signaling that this could’ve been the work of someone with a vendetta against him. There’s quite a few people that come to mind as I walked down the hallways of McKinley and I expected to get slushied but no one has tried to come within a few feet of me with frozen drink as a certain Head Cheerio’s locker comes into view with her standing in front of it with Santana and Brittany. I was a little hesitant about approaching Quinn at school since no one knows of our relationship yet and I know that she says that she doesn’t want to hide it but I can’t help but think that she have change her mind as she turns around. She walks over towards me and I half expect her to talk me those horrible nicknames but she takes my face in hers, pressing her lips against my own, kissing me senselessly as everything seems to fades into the background before pulling away, taking my books from me. The head Cheerio takes my hand in hers as she walks me down the hallway, ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone that we passed, staring straight ahead with her head held high then turning to look at me with a look that makes me feel warm all over. I couldn’t help but look away, feeling unworthy of looking at her because I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as Quinn as she wraps her arm around my shoulders, pulling me close as she kisses me on my temple. 

“What’s going in that beautiful mind of yours, hm?”

“It’s just… I’m wondering what I did to deserve you is all. I mean you can have your pick of anyone at this school and yet you chose me” I said looking down at my feet. 

“You didn’t have to do anything, I’ve always wanted you but I never tried anything because you were already taken so I took a step although I have you now and I’m never letting go” Quinn said nuzzling my hair.

“Not to sound possessive or anything, you’re mine and I’m never letting you go” 

Quinn walks me to my first period before kissing me on the lips then heads off her class, leaving me with a goofy smile on my face as I almost skip to my seat next to Kurt who quietly chuckles to himself as he looks through a Vogue magazine. It wasn’t long before Mr. Freeman walks in with a girl with fiery red hair in a side braided ponytail, emerald green eyes, porcelain skin as her cheek are lightly dusted with freckles as I take in her appearance. She’s wearing a crimson red tank top, dark blue jeans shorts and red high-tops with a grey jacket tied around her hips as our chemistry teacher introduces her as Victoria Morrison before telling to take any empty seat as he turns to start the lesson. She struts over towards the empty seat as sets her backpack on the back of her chair, pulling out an composition notebook and I couldn’t help but get an uneasy feeling about this girl although I can’t explain but I find myself found to her, wanting to find out more about her. There’s just something about Victoria that I about to know as she looks at me out the corner of her eye, flashing a half smirk before turning her attention to the back and I shake me at the fluttering in the put of my stomach.

What was that all about? Why I am getting that feeling around Victoria? I normally get that feeling when I’m around Quinn. I must be hot or something because there’s no way that I’m attracted to her. I barely know her and I’m with someone who I like quite a lot but she is very beautiful… What I talking about?! I can’t be thinking about how attractive someone else is when I have a very beautiful girlfriend of my own. I shake my head as I turned my attention to the lesson but I found it hard to concentrate for some reason although I did take decent enough notes to complete the homework as I exit the classroom and parted ways with Kurt to my next class when someone calls out my name. I turned to see the new girl walking up to me with this subtle air of confidence around her and smiles softly at me then locking her fingers behind her head as we walk side by side.

“Victoria, right?” I inquire. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you might telling me where Mrs. Abraham’s class was and my friends call me Tori” Tori said smiling. “Victoria’s too formal for my liking”

“Okay Tori and as for finding Mrs. Abraham’s classroom then I can assume that you have Algebra II with her?” 

“Yeah, can you help me?” Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes since I am heading in that direction as of now” I said smiling.

“Cool. So what’s there to do in Lima?” Tori asked curious.

“With Lima being a small town, there’s not anything too excited happening I’m afraid” I said shaking my head. “Are you from around here? I’ve never seen you before”

“I used to live in Lima with my parents but we moved when I was younger but I came back to finish my education so I’m not too familiar with all the changes” Tori said smiling sheepishly. 

“Oh. Where were you living before?” I asked curious.

“Austin, Texas with my uncle”

“Are you with him now?” 

“No, he’s still down there but he’s paying for me to stay at my apartment” Tori said smiling.

There’s something about her smile that’s unnerving and behind her eyes seems like there’s something hidden behind them that’s she’s trying to hide but I just don’t know what it is exactly. We walked to our math class in the front but Santana’s in this class and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to sit to either one of them but the Latina seemed like the lesser of two evils also I’m quite familiar with the verbal abuse that I’m more than likely to receive. I took refuge with the self-proclaimed badass while the redhead sits in the back as I let out a quiet sigh of relief as the raven haired Cheerio looks at me with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Tori, furrowing her eyebrows together and her shoulders hunched up together like she was expecting something to happen.

“Who the girl you walked in with, Midget?” Santana inquires.

“I do not appreciate the nickname that you bestowed on me as I do know that I am slightly above the average height of girls my age but I should remind you Santana that you are not much taller than I am” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

“Berry, focus. I need a name and I needs it now” Santana said glaring at me.

“Her name is Victoria Morrison and she’s a transfer student from Texas. Apparently she used to live here in Lima but moved when she was younger” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

Santana looks over her shoulder at Victoria once again before Mrs. Abraham calls the class’ attention towards the front as I couldn’t help but feel that something is going on that I don’t know about. I hope that it’s just me overanalyzing things but I have gut feeling that this might not be the case as it seems that badass is on edge ever since the new girl walked in and I can help this uneasy feeling that I get from her but she has yet to prove that this feeling is warranted. The rest of class goes on as usual before being dismissed as I gathered my things, the raven-haired Cheerio stands close to me with her arms crossed as Victoria walks over towards me but she stops short when my friend pushes me out of the door. I haven’t the slightest clue as to why Santana would do something like this as she walks me to physical education with the redhead not too far behind us but we seem to lose in the crowd before going into the girls’ locker-room as the badass disappears further into the room. I walked over to my locker to gather my P.E. uniform before changing into it when someone places their hand on my shoulder, turning to see that it’s Victoria with a smile on her face as the uneasy feeling washes over me once again. She opens the locker next to mine as I notice that she has no qualms about changing in front of me causing me to look away nervously but this seems to amuse her, leaning in and I could feel her breath against my ear. 

“You could look you know, I have nothing to hide” Victoria said chuckling.

“Or anything to show off and I suggest that you back away from my girl now”

We turned to see that it’s Quinn standing in her P.E. uniform with her hands on her hips and Santana by her side who’s glaring at the new girl as she stands up right before walking up to my girlfriend, smiling then walking past her. The head Cheerio glares at her retreating back before moving to my side, taking my face in her hands as she gives me a once-over and I think that it’s adorable that she’s worrying over my safety, giving her a quick peck on the lips. The cheerleader smiles, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as her warmth and her natural scent engulfs me and I wrap my arms around her waist, not wanting to leave the embrace just yet but it seems that the moment as the second-in-command was getting annoyed with it. We pulled apart as Quinn takes me by the hand, leading me towards the gym where Coach Sylvester was taking over the class for Coach Chavez is on maternity leave which was the biggest mistake and we’re paying for it. Sue Sylvester is an evil taskmaster who shouldn’t be anywhere near children as she made us run around the football field as well as run up and down the bleachers before making us do sit-ups, push-ups and five minute long planks while yelling at us through a megaphone.

I don’t know how Cheerios deal with this day in and day out but I have a new appreciation for them as the only ones that weren’t too effected by the boot camp was a few of the Cheerios and Victoria who looks like she hardly broke a sweat. By the time class was over, I needed a wheelbarrow to carry me out because everything hurt including blinking as I took a quick shower before putting on my normal clothes which was a task in itself. Quinn and I walked to the cafeteria hand-in-hand with Santana walk up behind us with her arms crosses, looking around with a watchful like she was expecting someone to appear out of nowhere and attack and it seems like my girlfriend was on edge as well. When she catches my eye, she simply smiles as she bring my knuckles up to her lips as we walked into the cafeteria and I grab a garden salad as I went to get my wallet, the Cheerio pays for hers and my lunch in flash before leading towards the table were the glee was pre-occupying. Half of the club were staring at interlaced fingers, trying to figure out what was going on as cheerleader was uninterested as she opens her salad with one hand when Mike breaks the silence.

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it. Does anyone think it’s weird that Quinn and Rachel are holding hands?” Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t really care” Zizes said biting into a Snickers bar.

“Look Rachel and I are dating and if you have a word with it then I suggest that you get up right now and walk away” Quinn said glaring at them.

“Whoa Scary Quinn’s out” Artie said holding hands up. 

“So does this mean that I get to watch the two of you make out?“ Puck asked smirking perversely. 

“No Noah, it doesn’t so you might as well get it out of your now” I said frowning.

The rest of the glee club didn’t seem to have a problem with me and Quinn dating but the subject of Finn did come up but Mercedes and Kurt quickly shut them down which I’m thankful for although I feel that he’s not going to be particularly happy when he finds out. I could feel someone staring at me and I look over my shoulder to see Victoria staring at me from a couple table down, smirking as she shows off her pearly white teeth as a uneasy feeling comes back full force.

* * *

 

I know how I’m going to take down Fabray but I help to get more information on a certain someone to do it although I heard that I could get the info that I’m looking from a certain Jacob Ben Israel who was more than happy to help me for a price. This gonna be a lot easier than I expected. I’m going to exploit Fabray’s weakness, bringing her down to her knees.

* * *

End of ch. 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

I hate to leave Rachel alone in her house but Dad needed to talk to me about something and it sounded important although after lunch, she did seem a little off and when I asked her about it, she just smile before saying that she was fine. I want to believe that the diva’s fine but my instincts are telling that’s not necessarily the case and I’ll look into it soon as I walk through the house towards Dad’s study, knocking on the open door. He looks up from the conversation that he was having with Carlos and Diego Lopez, Santana’s older brothers and they often work on scouting and information retrieval although I suspect that he might using the eldest Lopez brother for more than other purposes. Diego stands at six-foot-three with the built of a pro wrestler with wavy jet black hair with the sides shaven low underneath a blue bandana, two lines through his right eyebrow, arms filled with tattoos and in his eyes, I can tell that he’s seen some things. How the older male came to be was because Carlos and Maribel Lopez had gone through a rough patch early in their marriage since it arranged by their parents when they were barely eighteen.

From what I was told, Mr. Lopez had gotten completely and utterly drunk one night before having his way with an unknown woman and this woman had gotten pregnant as Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Lopez managed to work their differences. Although it wasn’t until Diego was nearly twelve years old that he was dropped off at the Lopez residence and Mr. Lopez didn’t want anything to do with his bastard child, nearly sending him back to live with his mother but Mrs. Lopez stepped in, saying that the boy needed his father in life. Carlos was ten and Santana was five at the time they found out that they had an older brother and he was going to start living with them as it seems that the brothers have gotten along well enough despite their polar opposite personalities. Carlos has always been an hyperactive knucklehead who’s always cracking jokes at the most inconvenient times while Diego is someone that rarely talks, very serious and stoic but respectful. The badass doesn’t spend time with her brother expect when Mrs. Lopez makes them but says that he’s a bother, only wanting to work his motorcycle that he keeps in the garage.

“Hey Q-ball” Carlos greets happily.

“Hi Carlos” I said smiling. 

Diego nods respectfully and I return sentiment as Dad dismisses the both of them, waiting until the two have left the house before turning his attention and I could how tired and worn-down he actually looks. Being alpha is a very stressful job especially when the pack’s survival is riding on your shoulders and keeping everyone safe while keeping our werewolves side out of human’s knowledge. I know that soon this will be my responsibility and I don’t want to let him or the pack down, making a great Alpha but I‘m still struggling to tame my wolf side as I need to get it under control if I‘m ever gonna take over. 

“Quinn” Dad said snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah Dad, you wanted to see me” 

“Yes I did but how are you?” Dad asked warmly. 

“I’m good but I think that I should be asking you that. You seem so tired”

“It happens when you’re an Alpha as you’ll soon find out when you tame your wolf” Dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

“I’m trying but it’s difficult since all it wants is to take over my body and reek havoc” I said frowning. 

“I know that it’s difficult but I don’t think that’s the problem” Dad said shaking his head. 

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“I think that it may have something to do with the fact that you’re afraid of the consequences of being able to control it and I know that it can be scary thing to do as I struggled to tame my own wolf but I know that you can do because you have my blood running through you. You can’t hide from yourself because your wolf side is a part of you and it’s time to embrace all of yourself” Dad said kissing my temple.

“You’re right but I assume that’s not what you wanted to talk about”

“It’s not. I have been putting this off for as I possibly could and I can’t any longer as the council has brought it to my attention that in order to take over the pack you need to overcome your wolf side as take on a mate” 

“Wait what?! What does taking on a mate have to do with me taking over as Alpha?!” I asked shocked. 

“Normally nothing if you had been a boy but since that’s the case, they feel that you won‘t be able to lead properly if you don’t have a mate by your side” 

“Please tell me that they’re not planning to chose for me, are they? Please tell me they’re not” I said standing up. 

“Don’t worry, I managed to convince them that you‘re able to pick who you want leading by your side. I would never allow you to be forced into an arranged marriage” Dad said firmly.

“Thanks Dad” I sigh, slumping into the couch.

We sat in silence for a moment and I try to take everything in but my mind racing before going back to Rachel. What do I tell her? How do I tell her? All of this is a lot to take in for me and there’s no telling how she’ll take to everything especially needing me to look for a mate so I can take over my own pack as we only started dating. When did my life become so complicated? I just got the girl of my dreams and I’m about to send her running for the hills. Great, this is just great. 

“What is she like?” Dad asked after a moment. 

“How is who like that?” I asked rubbing my temple. 

“This girl that you like and don’t try to deny that you’re in love because I can see it in your eyes” Dad said smirking knowingly.

“Am I really that see through?” I asked surprised.

“No but I am your father so it goes without saying how well I know you so do you love her?” 

“I don’t know yet but I do know that she’s it for me. There is no one else out there for me but once I tell her about everything, it may send her running for the hills and I only just got her” I said running my hands down my face.

“I may not know this girl personally but if she truly cares about you then she’ll find a way to accept you, flaws and all but you have to give her the chance to make the decision to stay or flee” Dad said wisely.

“I guess so I know that I put off this conversation because she means too much to me to lose by hiding the truth from her. Thanks Dad for the talk, I’m going to talk to her” I said grabbing my jacket.

“May the force be with you, young Padiwan” Dad said grinning goofily. 

“You’re such a dork” I said rolling my eyes. 

I left the house with the intent of telling Rachel everything when a strange wind blows through and I couldn’t help but nervously but for entirely different reason than before although I hope that it’s just me being paranoid. I walk towards my girlfriend’s house until I stop a block away, getting annoyed with the presence following as my wolf side’s hair was standing on edge which only means that this person is strong. I turned to find a wolf with a light brown coat almost appearing red under the flickering street light with golden eyes. 

“So we finally meet, Quinn Fabray”

“You know who I am then. I can’t tell if you’re brave or just utterly stupid” I scoff lightly. “Turn around now and I might spare your life” 

“Your overconfidence in your own abilities might be your undoing but I think we avoid a fight” 

“That’s the smartest thing that you have ever said but I have feeling you want to fight me” I said cracking my neck. 

“Yeah, you’re right and when you lose, I shall take over your pack. Maybe even make that pretty little girl of yours my bitch” the rogue wolf chuckles darkly. 

_NO ONE TALKS ABOUT RACHEL LIKE THAT! SHE SHALL PAY FOR SUCH INSULT!_

**_Let me out, Quinn. We shall show her what happens when someone disrespects you. I’ll give you the power to rip her limb from limb._ **   
**_Lets do this._ **

For once in my sixteen years, me and my wolf side on the same page as we lunge at the newcomer and the fight was a fury of fangs and claws, trying to rip into flesh but I have to admit that she was good. This is a first time that I have felt like I am fighting for my life but I have too much at risk if I lose although I refuse to as I manage to pull through in the end, running her off with her tail between her legs although I wasn’t that much better off. I limp away with black dots floating behind my eyelids, blood running down the side of my face before collapsing on the side of the road, my body screaming in pain when a shadow of a person rushes to my side but I couldn’t understand what they were saying, blacking out.

* * *

Rachel's POV  
  
I was about to go to the store to pick up some soy milk when I heard something that sounded like animals fighting and I was going to ignore but for some reason I just couldn’t, going to see what all the fuss was about. By the side I had arrive on the scene, the fight was already over with an large dog with beautiful platinum blonde fur that almost looks white and it’s bleeding badly from gash on its face as there’s wounds covering the rest of its body. My heart went to the creature but for some reason, I feel a special connection for it as I carried it back to my home, cleaning its wounds to the best of my abilities when it opens its eyes for a moment.  
Hazel eyes.   
Why do those eyes look so familiar? Suddenly instead of a wounded animal laying on my bed, it morphed into Quinn as she lets out a pained groan followed by a sigh.

“Q-Quinn?” I asked shocked.

“Hey Rachel” Quinn said smiling softly. 

“Y-Y-You a werewolf?” I stammered, trying to wrap my mind around everything. 

“Yes, I am”

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

I never expected that hurt animal that I had brought home, dressing its wounds would turn out be the most popular girl in McKinley as I always there was something mysterious and perplexing about her but I could never put my finger on it. Something about the cheerleader draws me to her as she’s never far from my thoughts while the looks and the things that she said to me in the past are starting to make some sense. I always feel this other presence that felt a bit more… dominant that she might be hiding from me but never in a million years would I bit that the taller girl would be this supernatural being. I pace back and forth in the middle of my room, trying to wrap my mind around this whole situation but knowing that werewolves actually exist is more than a bit to take in as I begin to wonder who else might be one of these beings. A pained groan snaps me out of my musings to see Quinn attempting to sit up as I rush to her side while lifting up her shirt to see if she might have reopen her injuries only to see that not only the wounds closed but faint scars left in their place.

The head Cheerio plops up herself against the hardboard before looking at me with apprehension and fear in her hazel eyes as a part of me want to reassure that I would never do anything to harm her. I want to be there for me in her time of need much like she was there for me but a part of me has so many questions that I want to ask her although I don’t want to pressure into telling me anything right away. The young werewolf sigh quietly before hesitantly reaches out to me, unsure if her touch would be unwarranted now that her secret has been uncover but it couldn’t have been far from the truth as I gently grasp her hand, bring it to my cheek. Her touch is still soft and warm as Quinn sweetly caress my cheek, looking up at me with such adoration and kindness in her eyes but there’s another emotion behind her hypnotizing that’s so strong and unrestricted that it sends shivers down my spine. I can see the tears forming in her eyes as well as self-loathing and dread in her eyes before pulling me into her arms, hugging me tightly like she’s afraid if she lets go that I would disappear into thin air.

The head Cheerio apologizes over and over again for what exactly I don’t know but I don’t like that she feels like she needs to atone for anything as she gone above and beyond for me in the last few weeks. I wrap the crying girl in my arms, offering words of comfort and a shoulder to cry on that she obviously needs at this moment which I am more than willing to offer as the minutes pass, her sobs quiet down to whimpers. I pull back slightly to see the young werewolf looks at me for a moment before looking down with shame clearly written over her face as I use my finger to guide her chin upwards so she would look at me in the eyes. I look into those beautiful hazel eyes that I have come to love before taking that beautiful tearful face in my hands, wiping away the stray tears before peppering her face with kisses causes her to laugh as I place one last kiss on her forehead. I move off of her lap before rummaging through my dresser to find suitable for the both of us to wear to bed as I look over my shoulder at Quinn to notice that she look ready to bolt if I make the wrong move.

There’s no way I’m allowing her to leave this house even if her regenerative powers heal her injuries before turning to find a tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants for her hand, gesturing her towards the ensuite bathroom. When she doesn’t make a move to get up as I once again take her face in my hands and promising that we will talk about things but for right now I want to get some much needed rest. The young werewolf nods in agreement as she takes the offered clothes and heads towards the ensuite bathroom while I use the hallway bathroom as I decide to forgo my nightly routine just for one night as I shed myself of my clothes and step into the shower. I take a quick shower before changing into an t-shirt and boy shorts as I return to my room to find the cheerleader sitting in the middle of my bed, looking rather anxious than I ever seen her. It dawn on me that not even someone like her is immune to doubt and insecurities as I walk towards her, gently guiding her to lie back on the bed before turning the light off then getting into bed myself.

I’m careful not to get close so I wouldn’t agitate her wounds but I wasn’t given much of a choice when Quinn reaches out for me and wraps me in her strong yet gentle embrace as I relax into her chest. It’s always like this the cheerleader’s repeatedly go out of her way to make sure that I’m okay when she’s obviously emotionally and physically hurting but I couldn’t help feeling like she didn’t trust me enough to come to me about her secret. She felt like she needed to hide it from me like I would’ve judged her harshly for something that she couldn’t control. I thought that we were closer than that but I guess that everyone has their secrets but I’m going to be a better person and a better friend to Quinn. I have be and I don’t want her getting hurt by whatever had attacked her tonight. I can’t lose her. I fell asleep in my friend’s protective arms and for once I feel loved and looked after as a part of me wants to believe that the young werewolf feels the same with me but I can guess what’s going on in her mind. The next morning I awaken to find myself completely alone in my bed with the cheerleader nowhere in sight as the clothes that she was wearing the pervious day are gone as well.

I’m hurt that she stay like she had promise that she would and that she didn’t trust me to stick around but then I smell something wafting from downstairs as straighten my bed before heading downstairs to see quite an unexpected sight. Quinn’s standing over the stove, flipping over a piece of French toast as I walk to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I rest my face against her shoulder causing her to stiffen slightly before placing her hand over mine. She turns the office before turning in my arms as I look up at her to still see the apprehensiveness and fear in her eyes but also the tiredness and fatigue, leaving them to wonder if she actually got any sleep last night.

“Rach, we need to talk about last night” Quinn said sighing warily.

“We do but why don’t eating while we talk, hm? Breakfast smells delicious” I said smiling reassuringly. 

Quinn nods as she loads before plates with French toast, omelets with egg substitute, hash browns and fruit on the side before setting them down on the table before digging as I’m surprised to find out that she’s an amazing cook. There are so many things that I don’t know about the HBIC but that’s what makes her such an enigma that I want to dig deeper into although I haven’t a clue as to where to begin or what would be consider taboo. In the weeks that we’ve been together, I realize that I have done most of the talking with the young werewolf contributing much to the conversation although she never let on that I was rambling but smiling warmly at me. 

“Rachel” Quinn calls me, pushing her late aside. “Whatever questions you may have, I’m more than willing to answer them as best I can so go ahead”

“Right, have you… have you always been a werewolf? Were born this way or were to made this way?” 

“My family have been around since the thirteenth colonies were established as one of my unnamed ancestors was from a well off family but on the voyage his wife had fallen ill. Supplies were low and the medicine that they had wasn’t doing any good so he went off into the woods in search of something would help his sickly wife when he came across a strange man by the name of Remus who claimed that he would be able to help him” 

“And did he?” I asked curious. 

“It was saved that Remus asked my ancestor to wait outside of the tent so he could what he needed. It lasted until all of a few minutes before telling my ancestor to wait until morning and his wife would be perfectly fine as the husband done what the stranger asked and sure enough the wife was saved as she look like she hadn’t been sick in the first place. As the weeks passed, the husband noticed that his wife was acting strangely and sure enough around the next moon, he found out that his lover had been turn into this wolf-human hybrid. Even she has change in form, he knew that he still loved her but they couldn’t stay with the rest of the colonies in fear of what would happen if the others should find out” 

“So they ran away?” 

“Yeah into the wood where they didn’t have to worry about being hunted and raise a family of their own while finding others like themselves in the process, hunting and gathering the necessaries that they needed to survive”

“Does anyone else know about werewolves. In Lima, I mean?” I asked moving on to my next question.

“Certain people know but since this is a really small town, it’s a well kept secret but there are other packs all across the country but they know how to stay well hidden within society” Quinn said leaning back in her seat. “As far as I know, my family’s pack is the only one in Lima along with the Lopez’” 

“You mean Santana’s a werewolf?” I asked surprised.

“Yup, she’s my second in command on the Cheerios as well as in my pack once I take for my Dad” Quinn said with a nod. “I don’t think she told Brittany yet” 

“This is a little overwhelming, Quinn. I mean to find out that werewolves are real and hiding in plain sight with human is mind-boggling” I said running my hand through my hair. 

“I understand Rachel, I do but you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, not even Kurt because if people find out about us. Not only will it cause widespread panic but we’ll be hunted down and experimented on” Quinn said wearily. “My pack’s safety is the most important thing to me, next to your wellbeing” 

“I would do anything that could possibly put you in danger, Quinn. Your wellbeing is the most important to me” I said reaching over to take her hand in mine. “You don’t know how much you mean and I would do anything to protect you” 

“Likewise” Quinn said squeezing my hand. 

“So you only change during a full moon or something?” 

“Into a wolf-human that walks on two legs and there’s other things that happen on a full moon that I don’t want to going into just yet but I can switch between my human and wolf at will with the help of a full moon” 

“Does that mean that you could mean that you could turn me into a werewolf if you wanted to?” I asked curious. 

“Yes but I don’t want to. It’s not always easy being this way and I don’t want you to have to struggle with this burden” Quinn said shaking her head. 

“Okay but promise me something, Quinn” I said seriously. 

“Anything” 

“When things become too heavy for you to bear then I want to come to me”

“Rachel I cant” 

“Quinn, you don’t have to shoulder everything on your own, let me help you” I said squeezing her hand. 

“I cant promise but I can promise that I will” Quinn said smiling slightly. 

“Thank you for trusting me” I said leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. 

* * *

End of ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

This wasn’t the way that I wanted Rachel finding out about my secret as I knew that I would eventually have to tell but having seen her in wolf form is less than ideal but she knows now. For most the day she refuse to let me do anything that she considers too strenuous as I was to relax on the couch as my injuries heal even though I told her that my regenerative powers had already most of my superficial wounds. The things that’s left is a dull ache but the tiny diva is still worried about which I feel bad about because the last thing that I want is to worry unnecessarily but it’s nice to have someone that doesn’t feel obligated to take care of you. The petite singer’s running around to make sure that I have everything that I need so I’m comfortable but I had to stop her because she’s trying a little too hard as I gently grab her wrist, guiding her to sit down next to me as I wrap my arms around her shoulders. I tell her that all that I need is to hold her like this then I know that I’m gonna be okay as Rachel smiles shyly, ducking her head so her bangs are covering her eyes but I lift her chin so I can look into those soulful brown eyes.

I want nothing more than to kiss those pink lips of her but I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or force myself on her like a certain big oaf I know so she decides the pace of this relationship. We chill out for awhile, watching movies when someone knocks on the front door and the tiny diva gets up to answer it and Santana walks into the room with Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt in tow. The Latina doesn’t hold back in letting me know that I look like shit as the dancer lightly reprimands her for it while my second-in-commands pouts pitifully but doesn’t say anything else. Everybody in McKinley knows how whipped Santana is for Brittany no matter how much she denies it as the dancer is one of the few people that her other half truly cares for and allows to see her softer side. The Latina told me that she’s been handling the Hudson situation while I was incapacitated, ensuring that he’s paying for what’s done even though she’s says that she’s doing it because she doesn’t like the moron I know that she cares about Rachel in her own way. The tiny diva returns to her spot next to me on the couch as Brittany squeals at how adorable we are causing the smaller brunette to bury her face in my shoulder, blushing as the six of us decide to chill for the day.

I know that the gossip queens want ask questions about our relationship although it’s more the male diva than the dark skinned diva as she knew about my feelings which I’m a little surprised that she didn’t tell her partner-in-crime about. It’s well known around McKinley that if the Gossip Queens find out any kind of juicy gossip that everyone in school is bound to know about it by the end of the day and I’m glad to have them on my side, becoming an invaluable asset in Hudson’s demise. Brittany and Santana managed to disappear somewhere in the house after getting through a movie and a half and I don’t wanna what the hell they’re getting up to but I already know if the smell of sex is any indication. My mind drifts to Victoria and why she has it out for me since I know that I haven’t done to warrant the aggression from her but she’s pushing her boundaries when it comes to the safety of my pack and my girlfriend. I would like to think of myself as a patient person but when you threaten people that I care about then you best be ready to face the consequences as I doubt that she’ll try anything soon if the wounds that I inflicted healed already.

If that bitch comes anywhere near Rachel then I would hesitate to put her down permanently. Just thinking about it is riling up the wolf inside but the anger seems to dissipates as quickly as it came when a small hand massages the back of my neck, I look at the tiny diva to see her looking at me worriedly. I take her hand from my neck, kissing it lightly before wrapping my arm around her shoulders but just because she knows about my secret doesn’t meant I want her worrying me too much. When it start getting late, the dynamic duo decide to call it night with the promise of having a diva sleepover without me there which I laugh a little at me but I feel good knowing that the singer had her own friend to look after her when I can’t. Rachel takes my hand, leading up to her room as she gives me some clothes to change into before leaving to change into her own sleepwear. I quickly change before slipping underneath the covers, placing my hands under my head as I allow my thoughts drift to the tiny diva and I still can’t believe that not only does she know about my wolf but still wants to be with me.

I’ve been anxious about telling her the truth, thinking that it’ll change her opinion of me and yet she still looks at me unafraid but with compassion and understanding. Dad allows said that one day that I would someone that would love regardless of my flaws and what I may be and I think now that I understand what he might as he was lucky to have found my mother. I smile a little, thinking what my future with might like as I’m standing in front row of adoring fans clapping after a rousing performance on Broadway as she bows, smiling that mega watt smile of hers as I couldn’t feel any prouder than I do in that moment. I’m pull from my thoughts when the bed drips slightly to see the future Broadway starlet climbing under the cover, curling her body around my side as she looks up at me with a soft smile. 

“What are you thinking about, pretty girl?” Rachel asked curious. 

“You. Our future” I said kissing her forehead. 

Her breath hitch slightly as she props herself on her elbow, gently caressing my cheek as she searches my eyes for any second thought or hesitation but I know that I don’t want anyone else. She’s it for and I know that it’s a bit soon know that but my instincts have always lead in the right directions as they’re pointing towards the tiny diva so I know in my heart that we have a future together. The Broadway starlet smiles lovingly, closing the distance between us and kisses me with such passion and love that everything in me is curling as I grab the back of her neck to return the passion. Our lips dance in an sensual dance with no need to rush it or rip each other’s clothes off although my wolf side would probably disagree with me but I’m not allowing it ruin a good thing. Rachel and I will cross that bridge when we get there and I want the both of us to be on the same page when it comes to sex as it will be on our terms, not its as we separate when the need for air becomes too much. Her lips are swollen and her breaths are coming in small pants making my cock twitch slightly as she pecks my lips repeatedly before resting her head on my shoulder while her hand slides under my shirt, lightly scratching my stomach. 

“You think that we have a future?” She asks softly. 

“I do even if it means giving up my position as Alpha to do it. I’ll do it in a heartbeat because I spent years pinning after you and now that I have a chance with you, I don’t want to waste it” 

“So after your Dad steps down then you’ll take over?” Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrow. “Then shouldn’t your sister take over the pack?” 

“She would have if she hadn’t ran off with her vampire boyfriend” I scoff lightly. 

“VAMPIRES EXIST TOO!” Rachel yells directly into my ear. 

“Ouch babe, not so loud” I said covering my throbbing right ear. “My hearing is more sensitive than a regular human’s” 

“I’m so sorry, Quinn. I didn’t mean yell so loudly” Rachel said apologetically. 

“I know, I know but just be a little careful and yes, vampires exist too. Since my sister’s not around, I have to take over the pack and ensure its safety and the only reason why the pack’s in a small town like Lima is because in bigger cities, there’s more a risk of being discovered. If the world finds about us then it might cause worldwide panic and then it’ll lead us being hunted” I explain. 

“Then New York isn’t a possibility for you if you become Alpha” Rachel said dejectedly. 

“If I do become Alpha and if I move to New York with you then I will have to take extra precautions to make sure that we aren’t discovered” I said tightening my grip on her waist. “It’s possible and if anyone can figure than I know that I can” 

“I know you will but I don’t want to give up your position as leader if it’s really something important to you for me because I want you in New York with me” 

“My pack is important to you but so are you. I’ll figure out how to balance both,, I promise” 

Rachel nods weakly but I don’t know if she believes me or not although that I’ll figure how to balance the things that I want the most no matter what before drifting off to sleep. By the time that I woken up, the tiny diva was no where to be seen and that worries me slightly but my worries subsides when the smell of food wafts in through the open bedroom door. I walk out of the room at the same time as Santana who looks like she’s been perfectly fucked, shaking my head at her only to earn with smug smirk in return as we walk down the stairs to find both of our girls dancing around and singing to Katy Perry while cooking. The future Broadway starlet locks eyes with me before pulling my wrist, urging in singing along with her as I shake my head at how ridiculous she’s being but I know that I wouldn’t be able to deny her anything that she asks of me. My second-in-command makes whipping sounds but it wasn’t long before she’s pull into singing as well as I make whipping noises of my own before flipping me the bird as the food is set on plates.

Conversation easily flow between the four of us and the Latina even manages to be somewhat civil towards the petite singer, surprising her as they find out that they have more in common than they thought. After the food was eaten, the dancer suggest going to the park because she wants to see the ducks and it was impossible to deny the blonde anything as we agree to her request. They leave to get ready after agreeing to meet up around noon before knowing them, they won’t show up until two so it leaves enough time to ready without having to rush when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID to see that it’s my Dad as I step outside to accept the call. 

“Hey Dad what’s up?” 

“Quinn, there’s something that I need to talk you about but it’s not a conversation that I want to have over the phone” Dad said sighing. 

“Dad, seriously what’s going on” I asked frowning.

“Quinn please, just come home” Dad said desperately.

_What was that about?_

**_Pup, I have a bad feeling about this._ **

* * *

On the other side of town

Diaval is packing back and forth as I lean back against the telephone pole with my arms folded over my chest as I don’t know why he’s fretting over this but I guess that I should’ve had a better a handle on the pup as he doesn’t know to control his power as of yet. I look down at the large cage as a low growl comes from inside as I bend down in front of the bars to see a dark brown wolf with its muzzle matted with blood as it paces back and forth. 

“This is a bad idea. You shouldn’t have turned him” Diaval said frowning. “He’s gonna come back in bite us in the ass” 

“He’ll be fine” I said waving him off dismissively.

“He can’t fuckin’ control and he’s already killed someone” Diaval said finally stop pacing.

“That just means that he need training and I have the perfect training method” I said grinning evilly. “Quinn Fabray will die and you’re gonna help me, aren’t you Finny-boy” 

Finn growls before grinning wolfishly.

* * *

End of ch. 10 


	11. Chapter 11

I’m find myself sitting on top of the roof of Camel High, looking up at the clouds rolling by as Mama and I used to look up at sky as we pointed out what the cloud look like to us. I smile sadly because those times are long thanks to a certain Alpha that kick her out for some reason but it doesn’t matter because without the protection that the pack provided, we lived on the street while moving from one place to another in search of somewhere to rest our heads. There was plenty of things that no child had to witness their parents do to protect them as Pops was around to ensure our safety since the Elders and the Alpha saw it fit to execute him as I was only six year old when it happened. I can still hear the snapping of his neck as the light left his eyes and to make matters worse, the pack kick us out to scavenge for food while Mama used her good looks and feminine wiles to get things that we needs. There was a few times that she had to use her body to get money which I hated seeing her being degraded in such a way but it was the way that things were but I promise myself that I would get revenge against the people that set us on this path.

I’ll take over the pack, ensuring that no one will ever experience what I went through. I’ll take everything that they hold dear before giving them a slow and painful death. I’m pulled out of my musing as Diavel perches himself on my shoulder as the newly turned Finn scampers up my side in his wolf form as the lumbering oaf is huge even for a wolf but I’m going to need all the muscle that I can get. I know that quarterback’s reason for helping for me was to get back at Quinn Fabray in order to get his girlfriend back but I couldn’t care less about that as I want to make the Cheerio pay by taking her woman as I’m sure that she’ll be a good fuck and after I’m done, he can have my sloppy leftovers. The reason that I’m here is to recruit a few more people and I have just the perfect candidates in mind as I left Finn and Diavel behind while I carry this out as I walk through the halls towards the auditorium where Vocal Adrenaline is wrapping up practice. I take a seat two rows behind the choir director as she give feedback before dismissing them with the exception of Jesse St James who’s working on his sexy moves but honestly his moves leave a lot to be desired as I break his concentration with my comments.

He jumps in surprise but frowns, asking what I know about sex appeal, coolly answering that I knew a lot more than he does before sexily walking up onto the stage before we‘re singing the lyrics of Buttons by Pussycat Dolls and Snoop Dog, grinding against each other. When the song ended, the male diva has me pinned against a wall with his body press against mine as he kisses me feverishly before I pull back to place kisses along his neck until I got to the juncture of where his neck and shoulder, sinking my fangs in. St James pushes away from as the transformation quickly takes holds as he lets out a loud howl that bounces off of the walls as a lean wolf with dark brown fur and brown eyes stands in front of me. 

“Look St James, I know that this is gonna be a bit of a change for you but you’re gonna help me dish out some well deserve payback against Quinn Fabray” I said patting his cheek. 

_**Like I’m fuckin’ help you after you turned me into a fuckin’ pooch!** _

“I don’t think that you have much of choice because I’m the one with the control here” I said roughly grabbing him by the loose skin around his neck. “I’m your Alpha and you do what I tell you to, do we understand each other” 

**_Y-Yes Alpha, I u-understand._ **

“Good now come on, we have to pick up other newest member” I said sweetly.

Finn wasn’t happy about Jesse joining our ranks but I had remind him like I did earlier who was the boss around here as we head to Dalton Academy to enlist Sebastian Smyte although he was easier to persuade if he got to have Kurt Hummel as a reward. He easily accepted the power that I gave him as my pack has gotten bigger and stronger but I needed to train these boys to use their power well. 

“I don’t think turning these boys is the best idea especially Finn and Sebastian, it’s gonna come biting you in the ass later” Diavel said shaking his head. 

“Stop worrying, I know what I’m doing” I said smirking evilly. “It’ll coming together”

_Soon, soon and I will have my revenge._

* * *

I didn’t want to leave Rachel alone by herself but by the tone that Dad spoke in over the phone, I knew that I didn’t have much of a choice and it sounded important if he didn’t want to discuss it over the phone. Thankfully the tiny diva was more than understanding as I change into the clothes that I was wearing previously before kissing my girlfriend soundly, pulling back to see the daze look on her face as I leave. I get in my car as the closer that I drive home, the nagging feeling of dread grows in the put of my stomach before pulling up into the driveway, walking through the front door when I hear Mother call my name from the kitchen. She tells me that that Dad’s waiting for me in his studies as I could tell that she’s worried but doesn’t say much after that as I head to the study to find not only Dad but Carlos, Diego and their father Javier. Javier Lopez always had an imposing aura that demanded respect from the time that he step into the room as he never took any shit from anyone, not that anyone with half a mind would, as many who work under him has come to either admire or respect him.

Growing up around the man I have gotten to see the more gentle and loving of the man who’s my Dad’s second in command as well as became like a second father to me as I spent as much time in the Lopez as I did in my own home. He would always joke around but a lot of the time he was a more of disciplinarian when the time called for it although it was more directed at Carlos and Santana than Diego and I. If the Lopez are here than the situation must be very serious but I couldn’t think of a reason behind it as to why I’m here as I close the door behind as Dad motions for me to take a seat while taking in the serious expressions on everyone’s face. Before I could ask what’s going on, Javier speaks up to inform me that there’s a rouge wolf in the area and normally that wouldn’t be a cause for concern as my mind thinks of Victoria and the fight that we had the other night. I don’t see what this meeting is about as Dad picks up where Mr. Lopez left off, saying that this rouge wolf is the daughter of a former pack member who was killed because they snapped, killing other pack members in a fit of rage, kicking the mother and young pup with nowhere to go.

I feel bad for Tori, understanding her need for vengeance but I can’t excuse hurting other people that had nothing to do with it over and I knew that if this isn’t handle carefully that it could end badly for not only for the pack but the petite singer would be caught in the crossfire. I’m not about to let that happen as I told them about what happen the other night as expected, Dad was disappointed that I didn’t tell about the altercation but glad that I’m okay for the moment as he tells me not to do anything reckless since we’re don’t know much on the enemy. The thought of waiting around doesn’t sit with me but I understand the need for recon, the Fabrays are thorough as being calculating is second nature although if that bitch makes a step in harming a single hair on my girlfriend’s head, there will be hell to pay. I left the study while pulling out my phone to text Santana, explaining the situation and to collect as much info as she can on the she-wolf before going downstairs to see Mom cleaning the already spotless countertop.

When she gets particularly worried about something, she starts cleaning the house or whatever’s in reach at the time and I know that she’s worried about and all the pressure that I’m under, learning to be a good Alpha. I walk up behind the older woman, gently grabbing her wrist that holding the wet rag before pulling into my arms, holding that it would at least calm her down as she takes my face in her hands before kissing my forehead. My mom has always been a kind-hearted person as she spends a lot of time at church, helping out wherever she could whether it was at the homeless shelter or the orphanage while never saying an unkind word to anyone even if they had deserved it. Both of my parents met when they were in high school, quickly started dating their sophomore year as it was love at first sight as they gotten married a year after graduating although Mom thought he was hiding something from her. She wasn’t wrong in that assumption as he asked her out that night, showing her the time of the life before explaining that he came from a long of werewolves and the reason that he didn’t tell her was because he was afraid of how she would react.

To say the least that Mom was shocked but it didn’t change out she felt about her and knew in her heart that they were meant to be together as what he was wouldn’t stop her from loving him. Dad went to Ohio State on a football scholarship, majoring in business. It wasn’t long before they moved in together into a small studio apartment while they went to school as not even a year later, Frannie was born as money was a bit tight for awhile but they made it work. Dad got hired at this big accounting firm as it paid well and kept food on the table but he wasn’t happy as Mom encouraged him to into business for himself although he was hesitant to do so because it would be happy before he could the company off of the ground. She didn’t care as long as he was happy and they were all together happily as he took out a business loan and renting out a small room above a bakery as he stay late most nights but would always come home to his family.

It was two years later that things started to really take off for Dad as more and more accounts would coming along with more money as he saw fit to indulge a little before moving into a bigger home. I was born not long after even Mom didn’t know that she was pregnant with me until late into her first trimester but my parent lavished me with love and toys that I knew what to do with but taught me the value of hard work. I more than anything want to make my parents proud although I didn’t want the position of Alpha but I’m going to be a good leader, protecting them and Rachel until my last breath if I have to. 

_I just hope that none of this end in bloodshed._

**_You’re naïve if you think that it won’t. That girl is out for blood specifically yours and if you want to be able to protect your mate then you’re going to need my power to do it._ **

_I don’t want to kill anyone but unfortunately you’re right about me needing your power. I need to be at my powerful to protect Rachel and my pack but so that we’re clear, this is a partnership. No trying to completely take over my body._

**_Partnership, eh? I guess I can try out for the time being._ **

* * *

End of ch. 11   



	12. Chapter 12

I am still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Quinn Fabray not only wants me, Rachel Barbra Berry but she is also a werewolves while coming from a long line of werewolves. Just knowing that there are supernatural not only in stories but in real life is completely mind-boggling as it leaves me wondering what else could possibly be out that’s been classified as fantasy or not real. With the information that I have now, I have to be careful that it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands because it doesn’t only affect the Cheerio but whoever is in her pack as I shudder at the thought of something hurting her. The cheer captain left my house due to her father wishing to discuss something important although she pouted about not wanting to leave me alone even though I assured her that I would be perfectly fine. It’s not the first time I’ve spend time alone in my own house even though it doesn’t get rather lonely at times but I’m not one to complain although if I did, I highly doubt that anyone would listen. After about an hour or two lounging around the house, I was starting to get a little stir-crazy as I changed into my workout clothes, grabbing my ipod and house keys on my way out the door.

I place my ear buds in before jogging at a leisurely pace towards the park, taking in the beauty of nature since the park is built next to a large forest although I try to avoid it at night since it gives off a looming and scary presence when the sun starts setting. I continue walking until I become rather parched as I jog over towards a nearby water fountain, taking several sips when something that sounds a like whimper as I look to where it was coming from. I walk towards the bushes as the whimpering starts to become louder as I venture deeper into the forest to see a bundle of grayish fur laying on the ground with a thick wrapped around its neck and a large gash on its hind leg. At closer inspection, I realize that it’s a wolf cub as I careful bend down to sit on the back of my calves as it whimpers fearfully before backing away from me but my heart goes out to it because it seems to be in pain. The pup looks to be very malnourished like it hasn’t eaten anything in weeks as I could see its ribs protruding against its skin before curling into itself while I carefully move closer to him, keeping my movements close and my hand where it could them.

The last thing that I want is to frighten him further causing him to lash out at me before the wolf pup looks me up at me cautious look mixed with curiosity as I move to sit in front of him, slowly reaching for the rope with one hand while the other gently strokes its fur. The stroking and scratching behind its ear seems to calm him enough for me to loose the rope from around his neck, freeing the pup entirely as I expected him to move away from me once freed but he doesn’t although instead, rests his head on my leg. I notice that the wolf pup’s looking up at me with the bluest eyes that I have ever seen as he licks the inside of my wrist, tugging at my heartstring before carefully scooping him into my arms because there’s no way I could him out here alone. I carry the pup all the way home where I took care of the gash on its leg the best that I could do before looking through the refrigerator for something to feed the wolf pup but all that I could find was Daddy’s packet of bacon and a uncooked T-bone steak. I take the steak out of the plastic wrapping before slicing the meat from the bone then cutting it up into smaller pieces, placing the cubes of meat into a bowl as I set in front of the pup who gobbles it down hungrily.

He looks up at me with a happy, full look on his face before nudging the bowl forward for seconds as I shake my head amused at his antics but I cut up some more steaks, throwing in of the bacon. I don’t know what I’m going to do with a young wolf pup as I have little experience with taking care of living, breathing things but there’s no way that I can abandon him now. Maybe Quinn will have some insights as to what to do.

**_Mistress, I’m still hungry. Mistress. Mistress! Mistress, did you hear what I said? Can I have some more food?_ **

I snap out of my thoughts to see where the voice had came from but there’s no one is here but myself and the wolf cub as there’s no way that it could be as I look down as the cub looks up at me expectantly. 

_**Mistress, can I please have some more? Meat’s delicious.** _

“D-Did you just talked?” I stammered. 

**_Yes Mistress and I’m still hungry_ **

“Oh. My. God! You can talk!” I said in complete shock. “A wolf cub just spoke me! You can talk! How? When? I don’t under-”

**_I’ve always been able to talk but you’re the human that’s been able to understand me. I like you, Mistress and you’ve been very kind to me_ **

The cub nuzzle its face into my leg affectionately as much as I’m freaking out about this, I couldn’t help finding him incredibly as I bend down to scratch his ear causing his tail to wag happily.

“Why do you keep calling me Mistress?” I asked curious. “My name is Rachel Brabra Berry. Do you have a name?” 

**_I call you Mistress because you saved me back in the forest and I owe you my life so I will protect you when you’re in trouble. I wasn’t given a name as the last human that I stayed with didn’t like me too much as he wouldn’t feed me for days or weeks at a time. He said a lot of words that I didn’t understand and he wasn’t very nice._ **

“Well you’re going to stay with me from now and I can promise you that you will be feed daily. I guess that I have to think of a good name” I said tapping my name thoughtfully. “Do you have a preference to what you want to be called?”

I’m okay with whatever you chose, Rachel.

“I got it. Your name will be Fiyero Lucas Berry. Yero for short” I said smiling at my ingeniousness. 

Fiyero Lucas Berry, eh? I like it, I really like it. Thank you

Fiyero climbs into my lap, licking my chin happily as I scratch him behind the ears as I know that it’s going to be an adjustment for the both of us but I know that I wouldn’t have it any other way. I hear a knock on the front door, frowning slightly at the possibility of someone showing up at this late hour before grabbing the metal baseball from the hallway closet from Dad’s college baseball days. I slowly move towards the door, looking through the peephole to see Finn standing on the front porch with his hands in his front pocket awkwardly shifting from one foot another. I know that his mother had bailed him out and he hasn’t came near me since Quinn has been publicly humiliating him as I start to think he learn his lesson but I couldn’t bring myself to forgive for what he’s done or at least tried to do. I don’t know why the quarterback is doing here right as I don’t want anything to do with him as I pull my phone incase that I will have to call the police to escort the jock off of my property. 

**_I smell a foul smelling human like smelly sock and not the good kind but there‘s something familiar about him._ _Do you want me to chase him away, Rachel? I’ll rip him to shreds._ **

_Familiar? Familiar how?_

“What do you want, Hudson? Why are you here?” I said locking the deadbolt. 

“I just came to talk, Rachel. Please open the door so I can tell you how sorry I am” Finn said pleadingly. 

“No, you can try and apologize from you are as I can hear you perfectly fine with the door between us but do you really think that I would let you inside especially when you throw a fit after you didn’t get what you wanted” I said frowning. “I always knew that you weren’t always the sharpest crayon in the bunch but I never thought that you would try to force yourself on me after I told you that I didn’t want to sleep with you” 

“And I’m sorry about that, Rachel. I let my frustrations get the best of me but you have to understand that I was understand a lot of pressure from the guys on the team because I was only one with a girlfriend who wasn’t putting out” Finn sighs dejectedly. “But with you, it’s always been more than about the sex. You make me want to be a better person, I know what I want and that’s you. I love you and I know that you love me. You know in your heart that we’re endgame so please forgive me” 

“Finn, I don’t know whether you truly believe that or not but I never heard someone spew out such ridiculous drivel than what you just say. I have spent a prolonged amount of time thinking that you were the best that I do since I think that I couldn’t find someone would bother loving me as you constantly berate me for everything from my looks to my dream. I didn’t think no one else would want me but that couldn’t be the furthest thing from the truth because I’ve found someone who truly loves me for me, not for the possibility of sex. She treats me with more respect than you ever did and I will NOT allow you to diminish me ever again” I said feeling more confidently than I ever have. 

“You’ll regret this, Rachel but very soon you’ll come to your sense and see that I’m the only one that can please you. You will be mine one way or another” Finn said deathly serious. 

The sound of his voice sends shivers down my spine and not in a good way as I watch Finn disappear into the darkness, finding myself unable to get his word out of my mind. I don’t know what he has plan but I am hoping that I don’t ever find out as I let out a shaky breath that I didn’t even know that I was holding before returning the bat to its original place in the closet. Fiyero looks up at me worried as he nuzzles his face into my leg before scooping him into my arms, thankful that he’s here with me as I walk up the stairs to my room before setting him down on the floor as I go through my nightly routine. I laid on my bed with my furry companion resting on my lap, half watching some documentary on my television as sleep slowly creeps up when I’m jolted awake by a warm body pressing up against my side. I nearly scream bloody murder if I hadn’t notice a familiar pair of hazel eyes to realize that it’s Quinn as she looks down curiously at Fiyero before raising an questioning eyebrow at me as explain what happen after she left this morning. The blonde Alpha in training lets out a low growl after what happened with the quarterback before wrapping her arms around me almost possessively as she give the wolf pup a gentle scratch under his chin. 

“Good thing that this little guy was here to protect but next time I see Hudson, I’m ripping himself to shreds. He will learn that he stay away from my woman” Quinn growls out.

I smile a little at how willing Quinn is to protect my honor and the way that she calls me her woman is definitely sexy as I lean up to kiss the middle of her throat causing her to shiver slightly. Fiyero moves to curl up at the end of the bed as the Cheerio moves to grab her sleepwear from her overnight bag that I didn’t notice her bringing in before turning to cuddle me from behind. I lace our fingers together as I cuddle back into my beautiful girlfriend who lets out a small groan but holds me tighter if possible, making me feel safer than I have in a long time.

* * *

End of ch. 12


End file.
